


the art of letting go

by joyluvr



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, i love my goth gf mai, mai is conflicted, maiko, takes place after zuko left mai a good bye letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyluvr/pseuds/joyluvr
Summary: mai wants to forget zuko. although she had always believed that even when zuko acted carelessly, he acted with the best interests of the nation at heart. was it selfish of her to think that for once, maybe zuko should put his interests before the nation?
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 13





	the art of letting go

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! this is just something short i came up with while binge-watching avatar: the last airbender, i hope u enjoy ! comments n kudos r appreciated <3

the art of letting go

mai wants to forget zuko. but all she can do is sigh and fall back on her bed. she was conflicted, angry, and disappointed. it felt as if everyone she loved keeps slipping off of her fingers, no matter how much she tried to grab ahold of them. although mai comes off as demure and naive on the outside, on the inside she is at war with herself. 

she tries desperately to think of something else, tries desperately to think of something happy, for her mind not to wander to the thoughts of him. but alas, zuko clouded her mind. all the happy memories she could think of, zuko was there. even with the painful memories, zuko was there. the thoughts of him were etched in the back of mai’s mind. 

mai had always believed that even when zuko acted carelessly, he acted with the best interests of the nation at heart. was it selfish of her to think that for once, maybe zuko should put his interests before the nation? for zuko to think about his safety? for zuko to think about how mai feels every time their conversation is cut short. and that every time he touches her hand, her thoughts crumble and her words are obsolete. 

the answer was probably yes, it was selfish of her to think that. mai rubbed her eyes in frustration, guilt eating her up. she didn’t feel too good.

it’s sad and tragic but mai will always remember zuko’s rosy lips, the shape of his eyes, and the curve of his smile. mai will always remember the fond memories, that one time they stood before the crackling of a fire as they confess their misfortunes and endearments, the ocean and it’s pale waves a sole witness. and how she wished things worked out the way she always wanted. that’s the mistake, mai always wanted more. but there wasn’t any time for second chances now, only goodbyes that hurt. and you’ll feel that numbing pain all over.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to stan mai and zuko aka the elite avatar couple <3


End file.
